


《关于我爱你》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 珍荣第一人称。伉俪、宜嘉





	《关于我爱你》

段宜恩来自空气里都是春药的美国LA，是个典型的闷声干大事的人。他是我为数不多的几个同志朋友之一，没错，这么好看个人，还是弯的。

 

他和男朋友王嘉尔经常吵架。有次劝架兼蹭饭，我跟他俩坐在一家格调挺不错的音乐餐吧。两人怒目相对，我埋头苦吃，王嘉尔一摔筷子，气冲冲去上厕所，半天没动静。段宜恩他打电话，正在通话中。

 

段宜恩狠咬嘴唇，认定他是理亏逃跑了。直骂不知道又跟哪个哥哥弟弟打电话约着要玩儿去了吧。气得连灌了自己好几杯酒压火气。等王嘉尔厕所回来时，看到段宜恩已经喝的微醺了。段宜恩看到他回来，一张委屈脸别过去故意装看不见。没有一点身上有纹身冷酷LA少爷的样子。

 

王嘉尔看着这样的傲娇天仙气笑了。还要理直气壮的问我明知道段宜恩酒量不好怎么不拦着点。段宜恩一个眼刀飞过去说他又不是我男朋友管我干嘛。王嘉尔怕他喝多，赶紧讨好着顺着他说我管你我管你。

 

懒得理这俩混蛋，我专心吃肉。

 

他们经常吵架的原因是，王嘉尔天性爱热闹，出去玩总是习惯性的勾搭人，撩人不自知，隔三差五的跟着哥哥姐姐们赶着场子玩儿，说是青春不留白就是要疯狂玩乐。段宜恩觉得既然他们已经确定恋爱关系，应该安稳一点，做一些他们两个人一起做的事情就好了，想王嘉尔把更多的时间留给自己，收收玩乐的心，却只字不提自己的占有欲和没自信。

 

当时我和我的男朋友林在范热恋中，不太去管他们的事。觉得他们的吵闹可能只是一种情趣。

 

吵着吵着，他们还是分手了。王嘉尔找了个年纪比他小的男孩儿，听说是酒吧里一起跳舞认识的。南扬州人，个子高高的，长得也很好看。

 

段宜恩依旧独来独往。一张冰山美人脸越发的冷若冰霜。人也一日日的消瘦下去。

 

我和段宜恩平日里难得见面，他俩散了以后倒是见得频繁了。

 

往往还是约在以前经常去的音乐餐吧，当时就是因为王嘉尔喜欢才常来。有些习惯，真是难改。我也不想让段宜恩去意识到，多说无益。

 

段宜恩问我：“你和林在范分手了？”  
我很平静，坏消息总是传的快，于是就点头默认。  
“为什么？”  
“哪有那么多为什么，就是不太合适吧。”用了一个百搭的借口。

 

见我敷衍段宜恩也就不说话，抿了抿嘴拿起红酒瓶把各自的酒杯满上了。  
他酒量不算好，多喝两杯脸就微红起来。话也平时多了。  
他说：“珍荣阿，其实我想的很明白的，可是我怎么就是做不到呢？”  
段宜恩前言不搭后语的，反反复复地说着：“只要他好就行了。”  
餐吧里音乐很应景的就响了起来。沙哑的女声听着悲凉。  
“别再说是谁的错 让一切成灰 除非放下心中的负累 一切难以挽回  
你总爱让往事跟随 怕过去白费   
你总以为要体会人生 就要多爱几回  
与其让你在我怀中枯萎 宁愿你犯错後悔  
让你飞向梦中的世界 留我独自伤悲”

 

多遗憾，去没结果地爱一场。可是人生好像总有缺憾。喉头的酒苦得我咽不下。

 

我打开烟盒抽出一根来点着，假装没看到段宜恩微红的眼眶。心里暗骂着自己没有资格说段宜恩，自己抽的烟也是林在范惯抽的牌子。

 

喝到支离破碎才踉跄的走出餐吧，坐在路边的台阶上。我思考了一阵还是给林在范打了电话，借口是没有司机愿意来扶段宜恩这个醉鬼。尽管我知道他那张现在喝的微醉开始展露笑颜的脸是没有几个人能拒绝的了的。

 

就当是为了安全考虑吧，挂了电话我点起一根烟来等着林在范。跟以前和他约会一样的等着他。

 

 

林在范默不作声地开车，我从副驾驶看后视镜，段宜恩不知道想着什么，头靠着车窗，眼睛无神。  
快到他家，段宜恩突然开口，说：“在范，麻烦你了。”  
林在范挑眉笑笑，说：“下次一起喝吧，你们酒量都不好，我不放心。”眼神似有似无的往我身上飘。

 

段宜恩回去了，林在范送我回家。一路无话。临下车时，他犹豫着，还是叫了我的名字：“珍荣…”他顿了顿，“照顾好自己。”  
“不好。”我盯着他的眼睛上的两颗痣，打开了车门。  
“晚安。”我说。

 

晃悠着上楼，仍想着林在范那双狭长的双眼。算了，我的优柔寡断大概也是林在范不想见到的吧。

 

 

和段宜恩约在酒吧。远远的就看到王嘉尔张扬的银发，搂着一个染着红发的少年在笑谈着什么。  
段宜恩一到，果然也看到这幅风景。他冷笑，狠狠地说了句，“奸夫淫夫。”点了瓶洋酒，拿着就走了过去。  
我拦不住他，只好跟在身后。

 

王嘉尔看到我们过来，倒不惊讶。甚至还笑出了小括弧，“好巧啊！”他装模作样地说。  
段宜恩皮笑肉不笑，“介绍一下?”  
没等王嘉尔开口，红发少年不好意思的挠挠头，老老实实地说：“金有谦。”末了补充了一句：“嘉尔哥的男朋友。”

 

段宜恩的眼神简直可以杀人了，努力保持住风度的微笑，“喝一杯吧，我是他前男友。”  
金有谦的表情有些慌乱起来，转头望向王嘉尔，我很适时地拉住王嘉尔往酒吧外走去。

 

坐在酒吧门口的椅子上，我分了他一根烟。王嘉尔叼住烟，手往兜里找打火机，含糊不清的说着：“你陪段宜恩发什么疯啊。”  
我点了烟把自己的打火机丢过去，“让他跟你小男朋友喝一会儿，出不了什么事情的。”  
他像没是听见，并不说话。  
“段宜恩不好么，你宁愿找个小朋友也要和他分手?”  
“林在范不好么？你干嘛要和他分手。”王嘉尔点了烟，深吸了一口，眯眼看着我。

 

夜色凉如水，酒吧的隔音效果很好，仍在门口居然也听不见里面的喧嚣嘈杂。  
好一个狡猾的反问，我叹气。  
“他很好，甚至有些过于好了。”烟灰缓缓的跌落，我觉得疲惫，直直的望着王嘉尔，“所以我觉得他值得更好的。虽然这话说着恶心，但是我认真的这么觉得。”  
“所以你觉得自己不是他最好的选择就说了分手?”王嘉尔冷笑：“朴珍荣，你他妈的演什么情圣呢？”  
我一时语塞。  
“我最恨就是你和段宜恩这样子，摆出一副没自信的样子。却很自信的觉得自己什么都没做错。”  
“嗯，你接着说。”  
“不说了，没劲透了。”他烦躁的撩起自己银白色的头发揉了揉。

 

等我和王嘉尔回到酒吧里时，段宜恩和金有谦显然已经喝了很多了。  
“别喝了。”王嘉尔冷着一张脸。  
金有谦跟个大型犬一样，舔了舔嘴唇，脑袋微耸拉着，放下了酒杯。  
段宜恩充耳不闻。又倒了一个满杯。  
王嘉尔气极，伸手抢过来，一口喝尽。洋酒很烈，他忍不住咳嗽了几声。  
段宜恩表情变了变，紧张的叫着他名字：“嘉嘉。”  
王嘉尔面无表情的转向我：“你看住段宜恩。”说完转身拉住金有谦就往酒吧外走了。

 

待他们走出酒吧门口。段宜恩安静极了，面不改色地又喝了一杯，把头搁在桌面上，轻轻嘟囔了一声：“fuck 好累呀 珍荣 。”  
我竟然不知道他酒量可以这么好。

 

王嘉尔又走了回来，他只是把金有谦送走而已。静静在趴伏在桌上的段宜恩前面站定了，又说了好多好多的话。  
“以前我说别喝了，你就不会再喝的。”  
“你不听我的，是不喜欢我了么。”  
“对不起，我不胡闹了好不好？”  
“和好吧，我不会再离开你了。”  
“我爱你，我想我只爱你。”  
段宜恩没有回应也没有抬头。我知道，他哭了。

 

 

酒吧门口，香烟熄灭前，我问王嘉尔对段宜恩到底是怎么想的。  
他沉默了一阵告诉我：“你知道的，我过去总觉得他管着我烦，想自在些。大家都是年轻人不过是玩玩而已，那么认真干嘛。我总想挑战他的底线，看他是不是真的能从始至终的那样对我。能够等我。”  
我忍不住骂他：“王嘉尔，想当渣男也不是这样当的。”  
他笑得灿烂，熄灭了烟。他大又亮的眼睛望着我：“我不会让他输的，我哪里舍得。”  
回到酒吧以前，我叹了口气，拉住他：“和人家小孩儿好好说，别伤了人心。”  
他像个坏男孩那样笑又一本正经地说：“我本来就和金有谦说好了这几天是教他怎么谈恋爱。”

 

后文转乐乎


End file.
